forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenologue 5: A Glimmer of Hope
The ritual to awaken Grima was a simple one. We were to simply prepare a spell with some ingredients, recite a line from the Grima's Truth tome, and perform the Awakening. Instead of summoning Naga, it would call forth the Fell Dragon, who would then inhabit my body. The only other ingredient was a hell of a lot of sacrifices. His first action would be to feed for the first time in centuries, so we needed a lot of bodies. Fortunately, as we were perfecting the ritual, the Shepherds' final battle raged all around us. It didn't matter whether they won or the last of the Grimleal did. Whoever won the battle, I was seconds away from winning the war. I turned to my father and pressed him on our progress. We weren't exactly hidden, and it was only a matter of seconds until one of the Shepherds managed to push to the front in a brash attempt to take my father on alone. They were a noble bunch, and everyone knows noble and stupid are perfect synonyms. Luckily, I was wearing a cloak with my face obscured, or else I would have attracted the immediate attention of everyone present. My father hissed that the spell was almost ready and I nodded, eager for the moment Grima entered the world once more. Unfortunately, right then was when the aforementioned stupidity decided to kick in. An arrow soared towards my father from the heat of battle. I watched it sink into his back and heard him cry out in pain as two people emerged from the crowd. One was a frenzied woman with tousled hair and a bow, while her comrade was a ghostly pale man I knew as many things: the cocky tactician who took my place on the Shepherds, the amnesiac with a heart of gold, my very own brother, and, most worrisome of all, Grima's perfect vessel. Sam nodded at me, sword drawn. “Get out of the way. Esh-Ban's going down right now.” I looked to the sword in his hand and watched it shake almost uncontrollably. It was clear to anybody that he was barely keeping himself upright. I shook my head and stepped in between them and father. “Sorry Sam, I'm afraid I can't allow that.” I slipped my hood off, showing them my face and expecting a gasp from Pika. When it didn't come, I rolled my eyes. Of course he told her that I betrayed them. He told her everything. “Tell me, Sam. How many people know the truth, and how many think I'm dead?” “Just us three.” The words came out quiet, as if he were hoping nobody would overhear us. An impossible feat over the roar of battle. “Good, good,” I responded with a nod. “I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now. But until the ritual is complete, how about I share a piece of information that you don't even know, master tactician?” “Do your worst,” Pika spat. I gave a short, harsh laugh and shot a glare at the archer. “Stay out of this.” I shot a wind spell at her that swept her away and back into the heat of the battle. Sam called her name desperately, but the sound of my sword leaving its sheath called his gaze back to me. “Now let's talk about this without your plus-one, brother.” The word had a physical impact on Sam, staggering back as if I had hit him in the chest with an entire building. The weight of the news drove him to one knee, using his sword as leverage. My father, hearing me spill the beans, turned and smiled at Sam. “This is your one chance, my son. You are Grima's true vessel. Join us now and survive to see his new world.” I didn't let my expression change, but every part of me prayed Sam would say no. I was not keen on giving my designation as vessel to someone who had just learned of his destiny seconds ago. Fortunately, Sam didn't seem to consider changing his stance. In fact, he took a shaky stand and pointed his sword at us once more. Damn, I made sure the years really hadn't been kind to him. He looked at me with dead serious eyes and said, “we may be doing this without my plus-one, but I think you have a plus-one to worry about too, Justin.” He said it just slightly above the volume of a normal conversation, but I knew that was plenty loud to accomplish what he was trying to do. Suddenly, panic began to set in. “Father, do the ritual now!” He nodded and turned to grab the Forum Emblem. The years of searching for the gemstones were rough, but the final one was resting in his pocket, ready to prime the Emblem for use. Unfortunately, it took no time at all for me to be taken to the ground by a wall of frenzied, screaming fur. She snarled at me with the eyes of someone who was clearly experiencing a lot of conflicting emotions at once. Sam spoke from behind her. “I didn't tell you the whole truth. Justin never died, he betrayed us. He's the one who killed Knifez.” I could tell my brother was starting to run out of breath. No doubt he was exerting himself by simply being here. The Taguel with a claw digging into my shoulder roared at me, furious at the news she was hearing. “Tell me that's not true!” She demanded. I shrugged with my uninjured shoulder. “Wish I could. Can't. Get off of me.” “''WHY''?” Her bellows were calling too much attention to us. I had to silence her before the rest of the Shepherds decided to investigate. Suddenly, I had an idea so devious it almost made me feel bad. Almost. I put my hand on the side of her face soothingly and shushed her much like one would do to an infant. “I wish I could tell you...but I'd like to tell you to your face.” Sam gasped, probably catching on to my plan, but his warning was drowned out by the sound of Signele transforming back into her human shape. I smiled at her as her blue eyes started glistening with tears. “Much better,” I whispered, stealthily moving my previously pinned down shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, likely to again plead for an explanation, but the only noise that came out was a gasp as my blade dove into her side. I pushed her off of me and stood to see Sam scream her name in a coarse voice before calling for the healer that found him in that field. Behind me, my father was actively performing the ritual with perfect timing. “Call whoever you want. None can help you now, brother!” The snap of the gemstone being placed in the Emblem was the most welcome sound I had ever heard. Dark energy swirled around me and I closed my eyes, ready to accept Grima into the world. Everyone present was doomed. “''Justin,'' how could you?” The girl's scream was enough to catch my attention. Through the dark mist, I saw Grace and Chase, looking between me and Signele's injured, sobbing form. In a desperate bid to stop what was happening, Grace hurled her axe at me. I watched it spin through the air, right toward my face, but Grima's power surged through me, giving me the power I needed to save myself. I held my hand and a dark mist enveloped the axe, suspending it in the air harmlessly. Chase drew his blade and ran at me, screaming some sort of battle cry. I narrowed my eyes and pushed the axe away before watching its blade disappear into his chest. His scream echoed around the walls and he fell to the ground dead. I sighed happily, preparing to lose my consciousness to Grima's will. I looked down at Signele one last time and felt a twinge of regret. It was the last emotion I felt as Justin. I was Grima now. ---- The New Shepherds trudge through the mountainous terrain, a bleak mood hanging over them like the storm clouds high above. Kelsie has stopped crying, but her face is still stained with tears. Others have been crying on and off for hours, and the group happens upon a small troupe of Risen every once in a while. Their next objective is to meet up with the final three members of the New Shepherds. Soon, they arrive at the rendezvous point they originally planned to meet Leslie at. It's a moderately-sized building that resembles houses one would find Frarian civilians living in and seems abandoned. The New Shepherds head in as the little sunlight they do have starts to fade. Once inside, Barbara stretches and sighs happily. Barbara: Ah, man, it's almost like visiting an old home. Alicia: You could say that again. Leslie: Just as dinky as I remember it. Kelsie: What? You guys have been here before? Maddie: Of course. You haven't? Kelsie: No. What is this place? Spencer: This is a training facility. It used to be somewhere they sent new Frarian soldiers for extensive survival training, but after Knifez was killed, the Shepherds started using it to train new recruits. Janice: We wanted to meet Shed, Chuck and Will here but they don't seem to be around. Justice: We just haven't looked hard enough. Ahem. HEY, GET DOWN HERE YOU SLUTS. IT'S TIME TO GO. Everyone falls silent, awaiting a response. When none comes, Spencer sighs. Spencer: They must have wandered off. I knew Will was prone to that, but I expected more of the other two. Maddie: Perhaps they were attacked and had to move out. Danica: But the house looks like it hasn't been touched in weeks. Harley: And I could gather enough dust on my finger to prove it. Maybe they didn't even make it. Bohl: This bodes badly...I do hope they are all left. Spencer: All...left...Wait... Suddenly, Spencer bolts for the door, stands just outside it, and faces himself to his left to see some dim lights at the horizon. Spencer: Bohl, you're a genius! Bohl: Wha...? Barbara: ...Oh yeah! There's a town not too far away from here. All you gotta do is hang a left. Alicia: If they're anywhere, it'll be that town. Jayde: Good job, Bohl! Bohl: Well...thank you anybody. Maddie: Let's get moving. Quick. We saw what happened to the last town we went to, so we can't afford to be late. Without hesitation, the group heads to the small town. It's a long trek, but their haste makes it shorter, allowing them to arrive by sunrise. Fortunately, the town seems to not be worse for wear, likely due to the Shepherds having a station a few hours away. The group decides to stop in at a local restaurant to rest their legs and get some good food. After they get sat down, a faint rumble is felt in the distance. Leslie: Really? We can't be comfortable for five seconds without the reminder that he's out there? I hate this. Jayde: We all do. Loud laughter swells from somewhere else in the restaurant, causing everyone present to look between each other with confused looks. A nearby server notices their confusion and stops by to explain. Server: I'm terribly sorry about the noise. A couple of patrons at the bar have had a little bit too much to drink. Danica: Drinking this early? What the hell is going on over there? Augustus: I'll check it out. Barbara: I'm going with you. Together, the two head to the bar area to see three men drinking heavily and one telling the others various jokes in a loud voice. Augustus: Hey, what's going on over here? We telling jokes? I'm good at those. Usually. ???: Huh? Who the...who the hell are you? The joker is very obviously drunk, slurring his words and looking at Augustus with a dazed expression. The most sober looking man of the bunch puts a hand on his shoulder before entering the conversation. ???: Sorry about my friend here. He's a bit...yeah. Augustus: Why are you guys drinking this early? The sun just came up. ???: Because what's the fucking point, man? We're all fucked! Barbara: Well, he went from telling jokes to this real fast. The third man, who had been previously staring off into space, perks up at the sound of Barbara's voice. ???: Hey wait a minute. That voice sounds familiar...Barbara? Barbara: Uh, yeah. How do you...Whoa! Chuck! Chuck: Barbara! Man, it feels like it's been forever and a half since we've seen each other last. How long's it been? A year? Augustus: This guy speaks really fast... Barbara: About half of one, I think. Chuck: Dudes, it's barbara! ???: Barbara? Like, fellow Shepherd Barbara? Barbara: Yeah! And you would be? ???: Heh, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. Barbara: Uh, I know of all three of you. I'm just asking if you're Shed or Will. Shed: ...Oh. Then I'm Shed. Drunky over there would be Will. Chuck: Wait, if you're here, that's gotta mean there are other Shepherds here too, right? I mean, call it a random guess, but judging by your date here I think you may have brought more than one friend. Unless this is a date and this is a wild coincidence. Augustus: Whoa, whoa, this isn't a date. And slow down. We did happen to bring the...last members of the Shepherds. Will: There's any left? Barbara: Not many, but yeah. We're a small force, but we're still kicking. In fact, we came here to look for you three. Shed: Oh right. You're probably wondering why we weren't at the rendezvous point. Will: Because fuck this shit, man! What, how many people are left? Augustus: Um, including you...seventeen of us. Shed: I hate to be the devil's advocate here, but he sort of has a point. A drunken point, but a point nonetheless. We came here because, well, we all felt that earthquake when the capital was taken. It's fairly obvious Grima's returned. And you expect seventeen regular people to defeat a world-eating monster? Augustus: We have a plan. I think. Spencer does, anyway. Chuck: I think we should hear Spencer out. He was the son of Prince DJ and all. His fathers were smart, so I'm sure he inherited those brains. Shed: Alright, I guess. Let's hear him. The new three are lead back to the New Shepherds and, after introductions, Spencer's asked about what his plan is. Spencer: Okay. Shed does have a point. We can't defeat Grima. There's no way we can possibly fight all of the Risen he'd have with him and ''kill him. We're nowhere near strong enough for that. What I want to do is grab the Forum Emblem, and— '''Shed': Stopping you right there. Harley: Before you ask, yes, Grima came back by corrupting the Awakening ritual. But we don't think he would have kept the Emblem because now it's useless to him. Shed: Alright, Continue. Spencer: Once we grab it, we perform the Awakening. Will: An' you think Naga will be strong enough to kill Grima? Spencer: ...No. A gasp echoes through the group. Justice: I figured that was why we were calling her. Jayde: Yeah, what gives? Spencer: We're not going to ask Naga to beat Grima. I think he's too powerful for even her. Bohl: Then what is pointing? Spencer: I've been thinking about it. And I thought, “why bother summoning her in the first place?” And then it hit me. We ask Naga to take us back in time. Another gasp. Barbara: Excuse me? Shed: ...Come again? Spencer: Grima's alive. We're too late to stop him. Far too late. But if we go into the past, we can warn the Shepherds of what will go wrong and stop Grima from coming back in the first place. Will: That's stupid. Naga can't take us back in time. Spencer: Do you have any better ideas, drunk man? Will: We should just walk up to Grima and give him a gift. Ask him to spare us. Give him a peck on the cheek maybe. Augustus: This is no time for jokes, Will! Janice: ...You're always joking. Augustus: Yeah, but I know when things are serious. Or try to, anyway. This is important. Harley: I say we follow Spencer's plan, and if time travel doesn't work, we ask Naga to do everything she can to help us. Alicia: It's better than doing nothing. Maddie: I agree. We can't go down without a fight. Shed: Alright, I'll tag along. Chuck: You know, this whole time travel thing is just crazy enough that it might work. Count me and my axe in! Will: *hic* I'll come too. Just lemme sober up and find where I parked my griffon. Spencer: No time, we need to leave as soon as we can. Server: Ahem, are these three gentlemen with you? Spencer: Er, yeah? Server: Would one of you like to foot the bill for them? Barbara: ...How much did you guys drink? Flashing a cheeky grin, Will holds his arms out to his sides. Will: This many! The server crosses his arms and looks at the group with a stern expression. Danica: Hey, I got this, guys. Don't worry about it. Mason: You have money? Danica: You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up to you later. The group leaves as Danica flashes the server a suggestive grin, and moments later, she's catching up to them just outside of town. Justice: What did you do, thief? Danica: I persuaded him to give us a discount. Mason: ...I don't think I want to know. Danica: Okay, now let's get moving, yeah? Places to go, eternal dragons to see, chop chop! As the group treks to the alleged location of the final battle, The three new arrivals start to get to know the others, Will starting to make jokes as if he were paid to as soon as he grows sober. Most people enjoy the light-hearted change of pace, but not everyone is having it. Augustus: Dude, is that all you do? Will: No, obviously. I eat and stuff too. Augustus: No, I mean, is everything a joke to you? Will: Yeah, I try to make it that way, anyway. Augustus: Why? This isn't funny. We could die. Will: And? I could die of alcohol poisoning after my last few days, honestly. Doesn't mean I'm gonna shut up any time soon. Augustus: Ugh, you're so immature. Will: And you aren't? Aren't you the son of the legendary prankster George? You should be telling just as many jokes as me! Augustus: Yeah, well, who my parents are doesn't matter anymore. Will: Sure it does. What would they say to see you so down? “Everybody lookit me, I'm George and my son's a stick in the mud!” Augustus: Shut up! Don't you dare mock my father like that! Will: I wasn't doing it to be mean, I'm just— Augustus: Whatever. Save the explanation. It's hard enough knowing my parents are dead without your stupid impersonations. Will: Augustus, wait. Augustus: Leave me alone. Later that night, the New Shepherds gather around a campfire, Will telling jokes and entertaining everyone while they get some much needed rest. Jayde: Augustus, you should totally join in the comedy routine, dude. Will's funny and all, but I think you'd be even funnier! Augustus: No. I'm not in the mood to be making jokes right now. Jayde: I understand. I want you to know that you can always talk to me if you need a shoulder to cry on. Or an ear. Or a bosom. Any part of my body is free-range. Augustus: Er, thanks. It's nothing, really. Jayde: Okay. Just know the offer's still on the table! Augustus: Thanks anyway. After things have calmed down and most of the Shepherds have gone to sleep, Augustus is approached by Will. Will: Hey man, I wanted to apologize for offending you earlier. Augustus: It's whatever. A moment of silence passes before anyone speaks again. Will: Hey. Do you wanna know why I joke all the time, even when things seem really shitty? Augustus: Sure. Will: It's my coping mechanism. They say laughter's the best medicine, and when the world's falling apart around me, and everything seems hopeless, it really does help. Augustus: Really? Will: Oh, totes. Spencer loves prattling on about how we can't lose hope, and one way of holding onto hope is by laughing. When you're laughing at a good joke, the world seems just a little bit less bleak, you know? Augustus: That...that makes sense. Will: It sure does. I think your dad knew that too. I mean, I can't speak for him because I never knew him, but if what I heard is true, he'd be doing the same exact thing I am right now. Augustus: … Will: There's nothing wrong with crying and not feeling like joking, but there's also nothing wrong with laughing in the face of death. In fact, it helps a lot. Augustus: I...I see. Will: So, sorry for earlier, but now you know. Your friends have been telling me about how funny you usually are, so please think about what I said. They miss your smile. And your parents would too. Struggling to hide the tears forming in his eyes, Augustus nods. Augustus: Thanks, Will. I think I needed to hear that. Will: No prob, bob. Augustus: My name's Augustus, you stupid, griffon riding buffoon. A tense moment passes before Augustus flashes Will a grin. Augustus: Gotcha. Will: Heh. Ha! Good one. I think I deserved that. See ya around! The next morning, Augustus is joking along with Will like nothing ever happened, and the change does wonders for everyone's mood. The group that started the previous day in dour spirits is now laughing and conversing like the Shepherds of old used to. Shed: Man, we changed gears quickly. It's a small wonder what some laughter can do for a grim situation. Leslie: I guess so. I wish George had taught me that much when he tutored me in magic. I guess it wasn't a good time. Maddie: No time is a good time, lately, but I appreciate that they're trying. Alicia: Yeah, traveling with a group of people who just lost all of their parents isn't very fun without the jokes. Not that I can blame them. Shed: Yeah, I heard about that parent thing. I have no clue how they made it so far the way they were. Chuck: I think they did it through the power of sheer hope. Shed: I was gonna say stubbornness but that's close enough, I guess. Justice: Hey, cousin of mine. Janice: Oh, hey there Justice. How goes it? Justice: I wanna ask you something. How did three of you manage to escape from Grima? Janice: Oh yeah, that. Well, Mason hit him with a sneak attack that distracted him just long enough for us to escape. Justice: You snuck up on a giant fucking dragon? Janice: Sort of? He had a human form. Justice: Oh, really? Did it look like anyone we know? Janice: … Justice: I bet he purposefully made himself look like my dad to trip me up whenever I get to see him. That bastard. I can't believe he would do that. Janice: Er, no. His human form didn't...didn't look familiar. Justice: Damn. Janice: D-damn? You wanted to see your dad as an evil dragon? Justice: No, I just wanted to see my dad. It'd be nice to see him, just once. Even if he is trying to kill us. Janice: I...that's...okay. You know what, you do you. Justice: Aw come on, wouldn't you want to see your parents again? Janice: I would love to! But not as a dragon bent on world destruction! Jayde: Seriously dude, who would ever wish for that? I don't know what I'd do if my dad ever tried to kill me. Janice: … Justice: You guys are boring. Jayde: You're weird. Justice: At least I'd know how to style my hair around huge bunny ears better. Janice: I'm leaving this conversation. After a long journey, the group finds the remains of an ancient castle. It seems like it could have been in this ruined state for centuries, but the rubble and debris surrounding the castle say otherwise. Barbara: Is this the place? Spencer: It definitely looks like it. I mean, there's any number of ruined castles around here, but the debris looks new, so this could be it. Harley: This could be the place where all of our parents died. The words bring the melancholy mood back to the group as they approach the castle with weapons drawn. They enter the deserted castle and see a body sitting at the far end of what used to be an entrance hall. Scattered around the ground between them are dozens of abandoned weapons, most likely belonging to the old Shepherds. A large chunk of debris rests on half the person's crumpled form and their free hand is clutching a golden shield, the sight of which elicits a gasp from Spencer. Spencer: That's it! The Forum Emblem! Breaking out into a sprint, Spencer runs for the artifact, leaving the rest of the Shepherds behind. Bohl: Hey, if Grima ate all of our parents...and there's no other bodies here... Mason: Then who's that guy...? Kelsie: Spencer, watch out! As soon as Spencer lays a finger on the Emblem, the person clutching onto it opens his eyes wide and screams, causing Spencer to recoil. He starts struggling under the rubble, trying in vain to move it. Spencer: Whoa! Who the hell are you? He is answered by more desperate screaming. ???: Help me! Spencer: Er, alright. It takes some effort, but Spencer manages to roll the rock off the man, who looks like he's barely alive. After Spencer helps him to his feet, the man looks around with a crazy look. ???: This isn't what I was promised! Spencer: What? How are you still alive? ???: My son...Grima... A confused Spencer looks to his friends, wondering if this man is the father of any of them. ???: He promised me! He told me I could see his new world, but he leaves me for dead under a rock! As he rambles, Risen start to rise out of the ground, picking up the discarded weapons and snarling at the Shepherds. Mason: Er...Spence...? Buddy? Spencer: Uh, I don't know what happened, but we need this...shield here. ???: What...? No! I'm gonna try again. Clearly what I summoned isn't Grima. Spencer: What? ???: I refuse to be left for dead by a dragon I ''helped resurrect! I'm trying it again. ''The man storms toward a purple tome and bends down to pick it up. Spencer finally connects the dots and draws his sword on the stranger. ???: At least he had the decency not to eat me. Spencer: You're... ???: Esh-Ban. And you're the remainder of the Grimleal, I assume? Man, the Shepherds really did a number on you. The Risen draw close to the Shepherds, with one group branching off to go after the straggler. Spencer: Give me the Emblem. Now. Esh-Ban: ...No. Did he eat them too? That liar...No, it had to be a mistake. Get back! He shoots a dark spell at Spencer, who dodges it easily. Esh-Ban: Die! At his declaration, the Risen charge at the Shepherds, seeming to obey his orders. Alicia: Whoa! Chuck: What even are these things? They popped up out of the ground like...like... really fast growing plants! Shed: Or zombies... Barbara: Either way, they're not friendly. The battle begins, Spencer easily dodging attacks from a heavily injured Esh-Ban, but unable to get close enough to snatch the Emblem due to the sheer power of the dark magic he's using. Danica looks in Spencer's direction to see Risen closing in on him. Danica: Oh no...guys, we need to get to Spencer right away. He's about to be surrounded! The Shepherds surge forward in an attempt to get to Spencer before the Risen can. Shed, Will, and Chuck take this opportunity to show off their skills, as they start cutting down Risen easily. Shed's sword makes quick work of his opponents, while Chuck uses his brute force to demolish enemies. Will's aerial superiority proves incredibly useful, as he swoops down and assists in taking down the stronger enemies. Augustus: Hey, good job, you guys! Shed: Thank you kindly. Chuck: What he said. Will: I can do killer loops! As the battle rages, the group slowly advances across the room to where Spencer is battling. He rushes at Esh-Ban, ducking and weaving through magic attacks and finally manages to knock the book out of his hands. Esh-Ban falls to the floor, disarmed but still wearing the Forum Emblem. He grabs a blood-stained sword and lunges at Spencer, fighting tooth and nail to keep his prize. Spencer: Give up! You're dying, and fighting against me isn't going to help you any. Esh-Ban: So be it! These things seem to obey me, so if I fall, they will take my place. He pushes back and looks to the enemies advancing on them. Esh-Ban: Watch. Get him! Two Risen look between Esh-Ban and Spencer for a moment, as if deciding on a plan. Finally, they jump at Esh-Ban, quickly disarming him and knocking him to the ground. Esh-Ban: Wh-what? No, you can't do this to me! Grima, you betrayed me! Unaffected, the Risen finish him off, his screams echoing around the ruins of the castle. Spencer uses their distraction to dispatch the Risen before prying the Emblem from Esh-Ban's corpse. He then runs back toward his friends, frantically waving it in the air. When he gets closer to his group, the ground at his feet explodes, sending him flying. He smacks into a wall and the Forum Emblem skids across the floor. Alicia: Spencer! Barbara: The Emblem! Alicia runs to Spencer's side to heal him while Barbara and several others run to retrieve the shield. Bohl, meanwhile, tracks down the zombie mage that attacked Spencer and challenges it one-on-one. Bohl: At finally, a fellow mage to truly test my skilling versus! He shoots a fireball at the mage, who dodges and shoots lightning back at him. Bohl takes the hit, stumbles a bit, but recovers in time to dodge the follow up attack. Nearby, Barbara grabs the Emblem and holds it high in the air. Barbara: Got it! Without missing a beat, the mage Bohl was fighting whirls around and shoots a lightning bolt at her. Maddie: Watch out! Maddie leaps from her pegasus and takes the spell head on, getting sent flying over Barbara's head. Luckily, Jayde jumps and snatches her out of the air before she can hit a wall. Jayde: Whew, that was close. You okay, Maddie? Maddie: No... Jayde: I'll get you to a healer right away. Hold tight. The mage gets ready to fire another spell at Barbara, but Bohl uses this distraction to his advantage. Bohl: Now to face maker! His spell explodes against the mage's head, vaporizing it into dust. Bohl nods proudly and gets back into the fray with his friends. During this battle, Kelsie had been hanging back and avoiding confrontation at all costs, unsure of what to do. She ends up spending her time healing allies, because that's all she can do in her class. Jayde bounds up to her, an injured Maddie laying on her back and a concerned pegasus following closely behind. Kelsie wordlessly raises her staff high in the air and concentrates on using the magic to ease Maddie's pain. When Maddie's well enough to get herself standing (though she needs to use her pegasus as leverage), Jayde departs and starts making sure no Risen come within a certain distance. Maddie: Thanks a lot, Kesh. You know, you're not doing half bad for your first battle as a healer. Kelsie: Thanks. I wish I could be contributing more, though. Maddie: Don't worry about it. Having a healer who only heals makes it harder for them to get distracted by killing things, which is what Ali and Barbara are doing right now. If they get too side-tracked, bad things could happen, so I think you're doing good. Kelsie: Thanks again. Now get back to it. Maddie: You've got it! Completely healed, Maddie hops on her pegasus and charges back into battle. It's not much longer until the last of the Risen are defeated, leaving the beaten and bruised New Shepherds catching their breath. Harley: That looks like all of them. Bohl: Whew! Now we can kick the back, yes? Spencer: I'm afraid not, my friend. Shed: Yeah, if I remember right, getting the Emblem was only a part of our plan. Everyone looks to Barbara, who hasn't let go of the shield. All of the gemstones are in place and it radiates a kind of hopeful energy that makes some of the more dour expressions in the group soften. Spencer nods agreement. Spencer: That's right. We can't stop now. We need to perform the Awakening. Chuck: Okay, sounds like a plan! ...How do we do that? Will: I always assumed we just kinda...held it in the air and asked Naga for a chat. Spencer: I'm not sure. All I know is that, if you want to do it right, your best bet is doing it on top of either Mount Prism or Mount Vrede. Jayde: Okay! ...Where are those? Alicia: Okay, well Mount Vrede is out of the question entirely. Danica: That's like, weeks away from here. And we'd have to find a boat to sail across the sea. Grima's probably making sure we can't do that right now. Bohl: On flipping side, Mount Prism is nearby, yes? Mason: Sure thing. It's right on the border between Waydrn and Frar. Just a couple days worth of walking from here. Harley: We have much better odds of getting to Mount Prism, I'm sure of it. Janice: I just hope Grima doesn't think of it first. Spencer: It's not like we have any other choice anymore. We'll head out as soon as everyone's feeling up to walking. The group looks between each other and everyone nods that they're ready. Spencer: Er...alright. Off we go. I guess. Before they leave, Jayde stops and turns around, looking once more at the abandoned weapons scattered across the floor. After a moment of snooping, she finds herself staring at the ground intently near where Esh-Ban was laying. Finally, she finds what she's looking for. She picks up a purple stone, which glows a bit at her touch. A tear streams down here face and she swallows hard. Jayde: Yep, this is my mom's beaststone. They...actually did die here. Everyone. She looks between the stone and the ring on her finger. Jayde: Mom, I was hoping you would have found a way out of this, but I guess you aren't as invincible as I thought you were when I was little. She pauses, trying to think of something to say. When nothing suitable comes to mind, she shakes her head solemnly and pockets the beaststone. Jayde: Mom, dad, the next monster I kill is for you guys. She turns back and runs to catch up with her group. She tries to wipe tears from her eyes while she's running, but knocks her glasses off, shattering them on the ground. Jayde: God fucking damn it, I broke another pair! > XENOLOGUE 6: BEGINNING OF THE END Current Party Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Mage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. *Kelsie. Troubadour. A lazy, adopted child who was given everything before the world burned. *Augustus. Fighter. A fun-loving warrior with sharp wit and even sharper axes. *Janice. Wyvern Rider. A rebellious Wyvern Rider with more love for her wyvern than herself. *Justice. Pegasus Knight. A nervous boy whose top priority is exceeding his father's expectations. *Mason. Dark Mage. An uptight mage who stands for nothing and falls for anything. *Harley. Archer. A reserved girl torn between saving the world and protecting her family. 'New Shepherds' * Barbara. War Cleric. A New Shepherd who loves tough guys almost as much as her axe. * Alicia. Sage. A New Shepherd with more magic prowess than she knows what to do with. * Maddie. Dark Flier. A New Shepherd who would rather whip up some magic in the kitchen than on the battlefield. * Leslie. Sorcerer. A New Shepherd with a grim outlook on life and powerful, even more grim magic. * Chuck. Warrior. A new recruit to the Shepherds with a warm, friendly chortle but a wicked blade. * Shed. Swordmaster. A swordsman whose razor sharp wit is matched only by his awesome swords. * Will. Griffon Rider. A quirky new recruit who loves meme-ing it up almost as much as he loves fighting. Category:DLC Category:Story Category:Xenologues